guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Experienced
Table Table tag starts the table TR tag starts the row TH tag is the column as a heading TD tag is the normal column This Is An Example It's not wiki code, but html works, sorry if you already know it :P --DEATHWING 03:43, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :o.O wikicode would be: ou're welcome to copy the table i made for my characters on my userpage. - Y0_ich_halt 11:07, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Thx Alot , But how did you get the colours? Ah I see , But I was Actually meaning how people have a picture in aswell. :D That Should be Farely easy to work out now though. Experienced 01:23, 26 June 2007 (CDT) this person dislikes snobs and annoying people :D :Make sure you close your table :P --DEATHWING 22:05, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Will Do ty ^^ Experienced 22:07, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :If ya need anything else, just ask I'll try to help --DEATHWING 01:10, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ok will doExperienced 01:23, 26 June 2007 (CDT) i don't like the code looks of html :S . too much code, too many < and > As you see, this wiki has templates for class colours. with an ! you indicate the headline, with |- a break and with | a cell in the respective line. of course, if you prefer html just use it. but most tables on this wiki are written in wiki code, so i thought i post this to help you understand those tables. you can also find a full guide to wikis here and a table guide here - Y0_ich_halt 08:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Ty Page inclusion Hi, noticed your edit. If you're looking to include your userboxes page into your main user page, you should be doing this instead: . And regarding your comment about GuildWiki versus the official wiki, well, given that this wiki had about 2 years of a headstart, it'll obviously have much more content. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:15, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :D Yea i know it had a head start :D and I didn't want all my userboxes on this page , I wanted them on a different page so I would have more room to fit in character stuff. On this page. —''The preceding Experienced 21:21, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ok :D and you sign by typing ~~~~ ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:09, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Experienced 21:20, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :D i know but forget to a bit. Guild Wiki Stop creating that spam article. It has no point, and every time you create it, it has no content. What are you trying to achieve? -Auron 20:21, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Made it for one of my userboxes, has no real point. Since there is no article there anyways , does it really matter? :Yes. Don't create spam articles. If you need to link to something, put it in your userspace. Also, sign your comments by adding four tildes ( ~~~~ ). -Auron 20:30, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :D ok but how do I do the link so it doesnt appear as User:Experienced/Guildwiki ? want to appear as guild wiki. Experienced 20:33, 27 June 2007 (CDT) also know about tilde thing grr now there is a weird box :Put the link as Guild Wiki, it'll look like this; Guild Wiki. That box appeared because you put a space in front of your typing. No space, no box. -Auron 20:36, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ok That bar You can copy the code, but you'll have to get new picture names. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:55, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Try not to copy it word for word... —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)